gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Lord Leon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Captain Leon page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Katbluedog (Talk) 22:18, March 12, 2011 Welcome Ese Welcome to this wiki Ese! I am Victor Creed Logan, I want to say hello and to wlecome you to the possiblities of this wiki! Victor Creed Logan 22:26, March 12, 2011 (UTC) hurra HURRA for Leon MAKE A GUILD I WANNA JOIN IT! I will be loyal and never question your commands and so on so please guild me!.AdmiralHenry 22:28, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Why? Why are you deleting yourself? Captain Jim Logan 22:35, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Hey Leon welcome to the wiki. If ya need any help I'll do my best to give it Fair winds Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines! 22:42, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Captain Leon? Hello Hello leon and welcome to the wiki. Lord Usman '' 16:22, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey :) Hey Leon, it's me. I'll try to be on if possible, so see ya soon. Love, Keira Hey Leon Welcome to Pirates online player wiki, i'll will also try to help you if you need any help Captain Robert 22:11, March 13, 2011 (UTC) There is absolutely no way this is leon. Also, Ben goldeagle isnt on this account. Stop impersonating leon. I know the real leon, and there is no way its you. Quit deleting Quit deleting yourself ok? Love, Keira Hey Leon! Welcome to the wiki!!! Nice Nice job revealing your REAL NAME onto a WORLD WIDE Web site! 02:24, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Sig Go here Do you want me to make it or do you want to? /Sigh Finished. Code: Leon/Sig with around it. And I put a lot of work in that story, yeah its boring, thats because its the first chapter! -_- I hope you're proud of yourself, you traitorous little child.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 21:46, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey, I see your active here! Great! Well, I hope you stay out of trouble xD Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:05, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:19, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:20, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 21:01, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:41, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:26, September 30, 2011 (UTC)